


This Fever Called Living 浮生若梦【灵魂伴侣AU】

by ChrisBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBlue/pseuds/ChrisBlue
Summary: 简介：Severus从未有幸能陷入一段爱情，或者说，幸运到有爱上他人的能力。当他的“不幸”体现在了他的灵魂伴侣标记上时，幸运之神决定至少不让这件事情变得平淡无趣。或许，只是或许，他的“不幸”会让他变成世界上最幸福的人。灵魂伴侣设定！





	This Fever Called Living 浮生若梦【灵魂伴侣AU】

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KiroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroAngel/gifts).
  * A translation of [This Fever Called Living](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1597802) by [KiroAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiroAngel/pseuds/KiroAngel). 



    Severus Snape认为自己在爱情方面从来都不是幸运的。不，实际上，他从未把自己与“幸运”二字联系在一起。他甚至不确定他会不会遇见爱情，更遑论其到底是幸运还是不幸的问题。因为他被困在一间住着有施暴倾向的父亲和无力抵抗的母亲的房子里。

    Severus不知道什么是爱。他的母亲曾给他看过她的灵魂伴侣标记，位于她肩胛骨下方的两个黑色单词。它们曾是深红色的字体，但却在她十七岁之前就转为了黑色。她甚至还不知道他姓甚名谁，她的命定之人就已经离世，而那本应该将她引领向爱情的文字就在皮肤上褪色腐朽。她试图寻求过爱情，她以为自己在一位麻瓜男子身上找到了。这份感情出了差池，变成了一个绝妙的反例，反衬着那些浓情蜜意的正常婚姻。不过她并不对此感到怨恨，因为那个男人为她带来了Severus。至少在他七岁的时候，她是这样告诉他的。

    Severus能肯定的是，当他遇见了Lily之后，他是爱她的。毕竟，他的母亲告诉他，爱是安慰、快乐和信任，而他和Lily呆在一起时，心里就是这样的感觉。这份友情在各种侮辱、奚落、捉弄、欺凌和孤独中苦苦支撑了七年。它开始于Lily对魔法的初次发现，帮助他渡过了来自同学和父亲的折磨，一直到他们都升入了六年级.

 

~ ~ ~

 

    最开始，这只是普通的一天。Severus醒过来的时候感觉自己像是浑身都被鹰角兽给踩过去了似的，他洗漱完毕后拖着沉重的脚步下楼吃了早餐。他上课时坐在教室的后排，虽然有点无精打采，但他依旧认真地听课，记录笔记。而就在这一天，Severus满十六岁。

    他感到一阵轻微的刺痛感顺着他的右臂内侧盘绕而上，四个由暗淡的深绿色空心字体书写而成的词语出现在了他的手臂上，宣示着他成为了一名少有而又不幸的“ _Sapias_ ”。那些比自己的命定之人年长十六岁以上的人都被称作“ _Sapias_ ”，在他们有机会能面见自己注定会爱上的可怜人之前，他们就已经被人永远地打上了“变态”的标签。

    当天的课程终于结束之后，Severus逃离人群，来到了湖边的老橡树下。他毫无理由地希望Potter和他的小团体至少会在今天这一天不来找他的麻烦。但事实证明这简直是奢望。

    “得了吧，Snivellus，我听说今天是你的生日啊！让大家来看看你的伴侣标记怎么样？”Potter说道。看起来即使是今天，Severus也没法得到一丁点儿清净的时光。

    他伸手去掏自己的魔杖，但在他碰到它之前，魔杖就已经被人念咒语抛到了一边。于是他条件反射地用左手护住了自己的右边手臂。看到Potter的视线也跟着锁定在了自己的前臂上，他才意识到自己做了件蠢事。Potter的脸上挂着得意洋洋的笑容，两秒之后，Severus就倒挂在了半空中。

    “怎么，不好意思给我们看看吗，Snivellus？该不会是Padfoot的难看笔迹吧，嗯？”他的这句话换来了同伴的一句并无恼意的“喂！”，但他无视了同伴的抗议，转而用咒语撕开了Severus的毛衣袖口，一边用手拉开布料。这位格兰芬多抓住了惊慌失措又备受侮辱的斯莱特林的手臂，将上面的内容公之于众，然后放声大笑。

    “看来Snivellus的品味比我们想象的还要差啊，伙计们！他是个恶心的恋童者！他家亲爱的大概是个到了十六岁连字都不会写的傻子吧！”随之而来的是人群中爆发出的笑声，来自其他学生们的嘲弄，以及又一次忍无可忍，赶来解救他的Lily。

    Severus此时只想快点逃走，远离这个地方。所以他的怒火爆发了。他把自己最好的朋友骂作泥巴种，毁掉了他们之间曾有的感情。在二十分钟之后，他终于被人放了下来。他躲在湖边，不知道自己哭了多久。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    之后，Severus和Lily的关系再也不如从前。要适应这种变化仿佛是在经历一场无尽的折磨。Severus加入了食死徒。他曾以为自己可以从这些人身上找到些许归属感，或者活下去的理由。但他们却和他的想象大相径庭。他们只会发号施令，或者是些冷血残忍的人。Severus作为“卧底”在霍格沃茨任教，是校长手下的哈巴狗。三年时间过去，两位曾经的好友之间似乎又恢复了些来往。Lily那时已经与Severus鄙视的校园恶霸结婚了。但他接受了这个事实，只因为她是Lily。

    就这样，又过去了一年，食死徒们变得比以往更加凶暴残忍。他们命令Severus发明更多恶毒的咒语和折磨人心智的毒药。他照做了。服从，或者被杀鸡儆猴，二选其一。因而Severus继续这样活着。

    在Severus的印象里，有两件事情接连发生。第一件事，他反水了。Severus意识到黑魔王的心狠手辣，发誓不论以任何方式都要保护他的朋友。他向凤凰社宣誓效忠，成为了一名间谍。这是为了Lily。第二件事情是，Lily和James的儿子出生了。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    一听说Lily即将临盆，Severus立即想方设法从食死徒们身边溜走了。他以最快的速度赶到了Lily所在的地方，来到她的床前，而此时Lily的怀抱里正躺着她刚出生的孩子。她对他露出一个微笑，无视了来自丈夫的眼刀，想让Severus抱抱她的儿子。他伸出手接住了婴儿，然后顿住了——他听见准妈妈惊讶地抽了口气。他看向她，发现她也正瞪大了双眼看着他。她的眼里一瞬间闪过了许多种情绪——惊讶，好奇，愉悦，悲伤，疑惑，最后定格在了确信上。因为，就在他的手臂上，曾经是空心文字的伴侣标记被另一种颜色给填满了。现在，他的伴侣标记变为了镶嵌着墨绿边缘的翡翠色文字。

    由此，他们终于确定了他的命定之人是谁。Severus很肯定的是，在去见准妈妈和新生儿的路上，他还曾用手指摩挲过印在皮肤上的标记，那时标记的文字还是空心的。他的灵魂伴侣比他年轻二十岁，还是他最好的，不，唯一的朋友的儿子。James当场就炸了，Lily花了好几个小时才让他冷静下来。

    Severus的脑子里一片空白，他不知该作何感想，甚至忘记了该如何呼吸。所以他选择了他最擅长的事，让他的任务填满了他所有的时间。而现在他的任务是，保护他的挚爱和最好的朋友不受到任何伤害。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    Severus一直保持着黑魔王的青睐。又是一年过去，到了万圣节。Severus为他带来了礼物，一个预言。从此，他让他最好的朋友走向了生命的尽头，同时也让他的挚爱陷入了一段崎岖不平的人生道路。

    Severus只偷听到了预言的一部分，他像一只忠诚的小狗，嘴里叼着珍贵的信息屁颠屁颠地跑回主人身边。伏地魔在得知这条预言过后立刻采取了行动，他试图杀死Potter家的孩子，但遭到了他父母的阻挠。这个怪物杀掉了Lily和James，也杀死了自己，或者说至少有一部分的它死了。而Harry，这个小婴孩，被送到了他的麻瓜姨妈的门前。

    但Severus···Severus感到自己失去了生活的希望，失去了一切。他所有主人手里的缰绳都松动了。不过其中一位依旧密切注意着他的行动，而另一个即使葬身坟墓也依然能控制Severus的生活。所有的束缚都还在，但曾有的安慰和指引却不在了。

    那些年，对Severus来说，仿佛地狱。不过是继续过着他那注定失败而又痛苦的人生。他几乎不能让自己动起来，让自己继续活下去。但他最终还是做到了。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    当那件包含了不完整的预言和Potter夫妇死亡的事件过去十一年之后，Harry Potter来到了霍格沃茨。他瘦得像栏杆似的，又因为营养不良比其他的孩子都更加矮小，身上套着的是他的表兄的旧衣服。Severus不知道该拿这个孩子怎么办才好。但他随后便做好了打算。

    Severus开始怨恨他的命定之人。如果Severus手臂上的标记不是空心文字，如果他不是 _Sapias_ ，他就不会被James Potter残忍无情地嘲弄，他和Lily的关系就不会恶化；他就不会加入食死徒，现在也不会处于进退两难的状态，当年的他也就不会告诉伏地魔那个不完整的预言，不会经历那么多的痛苦。Lily也不会死。

    男孩的长相让事情变得更加糟糕。他那些试图让自己看起来勇敢的行为，落在Severus眼里，就是傲慢自大，而且这个男孩看起来简直就是他父亲的翻版。Severus所有的麻烦似乎都是由Harry Potter一手造成的。Severus Snape不明白自己怎么可能会爱上这个男孩，这个哭哭啼啼的小子。

    但他依然选择了保护他。他的一部分天性需要确保这个男孩的安全，为了Severus自己，同时也是为了Lily。所以Severus便这样做了。他尽自己所能不让这个小孩由于他自己的愚蠢而受到伤害，保护这个孩子不受到食死徒和他的狗教父的侵扰。他甚至教了他大脑封闭术，或者说是，尝试教导他。男孩在这方面简直无药可救，而Severus的灵魂，思维，还有身体都不由自主地向这个男孩靠近，绝望地想要碰触到这个男孩的灵魂。

    时间一年又一年地过去，每年都充斥着各种各样令人心神疲惫的意外，Severus发现自己逐渐爱上了这个男孩-男人的混合体。Harry从未经历过一个像样的童年，而他在现实的压迫下不得不过早地成熟起来，正巧位于成人与孩童的分界线上。

    每当他在批改论文的时候，Severus都会特意从一堆羊皮纸中间找出Harry的论文；或者，每当他发现自己面前摆着的是熟悉的潦草字迹时他都会不自觉地顿住。Severus会掀起他长袍的衣袖，解开袖口的纽扣，把衬衫的袖子卷到手肘处。他会用手指描摹自己手臂上由两种不同的暗淡绿色写成的文字，比较位于他血管与皮肤之上的字迹与纸上的笔迹的异同。之后他便会慌忙拉下被挽起的衣袖，扣好所有的扣子，把那张羊皮纸塞进已经批改过的论文堆之中。这似乎已经成为了魔药学教授在批改作业时的一项特定的仪式，一个痛苦的仪式，也算是一种习惯。

    不论男孩毁掉了多少个坩埚，不论男孩没通过多少次测试，胡写了多少篇论文，Severus都没法记恨这个男孩。不论男孩违反了多少条校规，多少次把自己置身于危险之中，他的心里都不含一丝仇恨。相反，Severus恼怒于他没能更好地保护这个过早成熟起来的孩子，恼怒于Harry不够小心，遇事不叫增援，不把自己的生命安全放在心上。这么说有些奇怪，但Severus却由此陷得更深。Severus爱上了这个男孩，情难自已。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    在Harry读五年级时，Severus受到他从前主人的召唤。这怪物已经不再是人类的一员，虽恶名在外，但他的法力已不如从前。可是他的奴仆们依然凶暴残忍。作为间谍，Severus以一名忠实仆人的身份回到了重生的主人身边。这让Severus感到恶心，但他还是这么做了。为了Harry。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    然而，由于五年级的某堂大脑封闭术课程，情况急转直下。Severus知道自己把男孩逼的太紧了，但他没办法。他希望Harry有能力保护好自己，他不能轻易放弃，黑魔王会想尽办法要他的命。他必须现在就学会这些，立刻，马上。但Severus做得有些过火了。

    Harry慌乱之中念出的“Protego”让他的记忆回到了那个时候。那段他最糟糕的回忆。由潦草无力的字迹写作的空心文字，来自他人的捉弄和嘲讽，他被人挂在半空中，血液涌向他的大脑——

    Severus把男孩推出了他的思想。他不能知道，他不能看见这个···Severus不能表现出任何一点的软弱，尤其是在这个男孩的面前。如果他流露出任何一点的感情，他会让他们两个人都追悔莫及，他承担不起这个代价，更别说他们现在正身处于一场战争之中。

    他大声嚷嚷着把男孩赶了出去，还把一个不知道装着什么东西的小玻璃罐子扔出去砸碎了。男孩脚步不稳地逃离了这间教室，也逃离了他这个怪物。男孩不明真相，丝毫未知他逃离的是他的命定之人。Severus感到恶心。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    大脑封闭术课程被取消了。Severus知道他不应该让男孩就这样毫无防备地面对伏地魔，但他真的无法继续。在Harry看见了那些回忆之后，他真的不知道自己该如何面对他。Severus只得与男孩保持距离，并且希望在男孩的伴侣标记出现之后，他不会发现那是Severus的字迹。

    Severus尽可能地让自己表现得冷漠中立，在上课的时候他绝不走到靠近男孩的地方，而他再也不能全心投入到冷嘲热讽的大业中。他做不到。

    Harry在那个夏天获得了属于他的灵魂伴侣标记。Severus数着日子，等待着那一天的到来，却在Harry生日的当天凌晨喝了个酩酊大醉。他痛恨这种不确定的感觉。那个男孩会认出这是Severus的笔迹吗？多么荒唐无益的问题，他当然认得出来。他作为Severus的学生看了五年的板书，怎么可能会认不出来？

    迎来新学期的第一天，Severus心里绷紧了弦。他就像一条被拧到最紧的闹钟发条，随时都可能爆发。从欢迎晚宴开始到结束，他都感觉到他的命定之人的目光一直落在他的身上。但他无视了他。第二天，他躲开了任何可能与男孩相遇的机会，即使是在课堂上也权当他只是空气。

    于是这一学年就在这样的刻意回避和无视当中过去了。Severus对男孩视而不见，男孩则以怀疑又困惑的目光盯着魔药大师。两人之间的气氛日益紧张，但他们当中没有一个人试图打破这种局面。

    年末将至，Severus履行了他的义务。为了保护男孩的安全，他愿意做任何事，如果任何事意味着他需要亲手杀死他的导师和第二位主人，那他就会这么做。只消五个字，便夺走了这老古董的生命。食死徒们涌入了城堡，与老师学生之间爆发了冲突。年轻的Harry从人群当中消失了，出发去完成格兰芬多式的任务，好拯救这个世界。不幸的事件接连发生，Severus被迫陷入了噩梦一般的生活。

    接下来的一年只能用可怕二字来形容，至少对Severus来说如此。他把自己藏了起来，藏在他心里最遥远的角落，远离真实的世界，不愿目睹发生在他面前的种种恶行。他表面上看起来与以往一般无二，他观察，他助力，他完成他的职责；他为他的挚爱收集情报信息，帮助他打败黑魔王。不过，有些东西再也没有在他身上出现过：他的情感，他的心绪，还有他的灵魂。此时的Severus只是一个审时度势的间谍空壳。

 

~ ~ ~

 

    决战之日终于来临。Severus受到主人的召唤，前往尖叫棚屋。空气里满是因无人使用而积累的灰尘，他站在窗边，努力忍住想要打喷嚏的冲动。突然，一阵嘶嘶声和轻微的脚步声开始向他靠近，除此之外还有干裂的皮肤在木板上摩擦的声音。

    Severus伫立在窗前，心怀骄傲。他知道自己即将面对的是什么，无论如何他都不可能活着走出这场战争，而伏地魔是绝对不会给他人留下任何幸存的希望的。Severus知道自己绝对活不过这一天，鉴于目前的情形来看，是绝对不可能活着走出这间房子。

    那张没有鼻子的脸从屋子的转角处现身，这个东西的身躯缓步向前，红色的眼眸闪烁着光芒，一条致命的毒蛇跟随在他的脚边。这个“人”慢慢向他靠近，Severus目视前方，浑身紧绷。哦他是多么憎恨这个怪物。

    伏地魔开口了。而Severus听见的版本是：“瞧，我有多么伟大！我还拿到了这个牛逼的魔杖，多好玩啊！哦，不过这个刻薄的人比我先拿到这个魔杖，所以我想我得杀了他才行。”这些话让Severus感到恶心，惧恨交加。

    然后Nagini攻击了他，把他击倒在了墙角。Severus倒抽一口气，双眼翻白。这条蛇咬了他一次又一次，毒牙深深地嵌入了他的脖颈，把毒液注入了他的身体，好似有人将强酸推入了他的血脉，让他缓慢而痛苦地走向死亡。

    随着最后一丁点儿木板嘎吱作响的声音和嘶嘶声的消失，黑魔王离开了。

    一头黑发和一张脏兮兮的脸出现在了他的视野里，Severus发现自己正注视着一双放大了的绿色眼眸。他认识这个人。他的命定之人。但是Severus就快要死了，这已经不重要了。突然之间，他发现自己在流泪，他的记忆顺着他的脸颊滑落。至少他还能为他的命定之人做最后一件事，好保护他的安全。他绝望的，可怕的，最后一次尝试……

    温暖的皮肤触碰到了他的，有人捂住了他脖子上的伤口。是一个人的手，Severus意识到，没有任何阻挡的接触——霎时间，他们之间的联结终于圆满。

    炽焰般的光芒从Severus的伤口和血泊当中喷涌而出，夹杂着血红色的耀眼白光照亮了整个房间，而光的源头就是两人肌肤相触的地方。一片墨绿色的光芒从Severus被衣衫包裹着的右手臂上散发出来， 而与之相呼应的，是从他面前男子的大腿外侧投射出的深黑色明亮光芒。

    在魔药大师的手臂内侧，印刻着笔迹潦草，镶嵌在最深的深绿色之中的翠绿色文字。

    “ _浮生似梦如狱_ *”几个字沿着他的血脉而上。

    从青年的髋骨到膝盖的所有空间都被另一句话占据了。夹杂着黑色细纹的大理石色文字以瘦长而又棱角分明的笔迹书写在了被选中的男孩大腿外侧的皮肤上—— 

    “ _吾心终归于汝_ **”。

    这无比美丽，抚慰人心而又强烈的存在触碰着Severus的灵魂，鼓励着他向前。随着一次又一次的拉拽的感觉，魔力涌入了他的灵魂和躯体。这力量不是他一个人的，也不是属于另一个灵魂的，是来自他们之间的联结，他们二人共有的。他又感到自己被轻轻推了一下，所有的疼痛便消失了。房子里静悄悄的，Severus抽了口气，勉强撑着身子坐了起来。

    Severus一边喘着气一边擦掉了自己脸上带有记忆的眼泪，Harry的手掌依旧压在Severus脖颈处的伤口上。血流不止的伤口已经愈合，只在苍白的皮肤上留下了一道淡粉色的伤痕。Severus大口呼吸着空气，伸手抓住他的链接伴侣，靠着男孩-不-男人的身体支撑住自己。

    Severus终于平复了呼吸，他抬头看向那双绿眼睛，而Harry正瞪大了双眼，满脸震惊地回望着他。面对此景，Severus只是挑起了一边眉毛，令人难以置信的是，他的脸上竟然挂着得意的笑容，随后他爆发出一阵带着解脱意味的大笑。不一会儿，他的挚爱也露出了笑脸，他加入Severus，同样发出了轻松的，愉悦的，难得的笑声。

    没过多久，Severus便平静了下来，他拉着他的爱人一同站起身，小心确保对方不会摔倒。他认真地看着对方脏兮兮的脸，“那么，Potter，我很高兴在我救了你的小命那么多次之后，你终于觉得现在是该你做点儿回报的时候了。”

    Harry的脸上闪过一丝顿悟的神情，他皱起眉头，望进魔药大师的眼睛。

    “你早就知道我们是灵魂伴侣了吗，教授？”

    Severus再次带上了他素无表情的面具，但他的双眼依旧闪烁着真诚的光芒。

    “你出生的那一刻起我就知道了，Harry。身为食死徒当中的叛徒，你的教授，以及一位导师——我一直尽我所能保护你的安全，帮助你完成你的使命。不幸的是，为了做到这些，我不得不成为一名双料间谍。但你不必忧心，我从来都是把你的利益置于首位。”

    Harry仔细地研究了一会Snape的表情，庄重而又坚定地点了点头。

    “好，我相信你。现在我终于知道了我的灵魂伴侣是你，我很想深入了解更多的东西，但我得先去杀了某个怪物，保护大家的安全。你愿意陪同我一起去完成这个任务吗，Severus？”

    Severus凝视着这个曾是他学生的青年的双眼，完全无视了他们身旁表情严肃又急躁，焦虑之中夹杂着快乐的Granger，和衣着凌乱，目瞪口呆的Weasley。满怀爱意与忠诚，Severus说出了他发自内心的，并将实践终生的一句话：

    “Always，Potter. Always.”

 

-END

 

**Author's Note:**

> *原文为"This fever called living"
> 
> **原文为"I am conquered at last" 
> 
> 要翻成古老的伴侣标记，我真的尽力了_(:зゝ∠)_
> 
> 最后一句话大家都懂的，原文更有感觉！
> 
> 喜欢这篇文也请去给原作者点个kudos哦！


End file.
